


[Podfic] Who Gives an F About the Oxford Comma?: Case Studies in the Ultimate Ensemble Hypothesis of Multiple Universes

by sisi_rambles



Category: Oxford Comma Example Sentences
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Anything that can be described will be described, and, more than that, likely exists somewhere.That’s just how probability works.





	[Podfic] Who Gives an F About the Oxford Comma?: Case Studies in the Ultimate Ensemble Hypothesis of Multiple Universes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Gives an F About the Oxford Comma?: Case Studies in the Ultimate Ensemble Hypothesis of Multiple Universes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198435) by [lalalalalawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy). 



Live recording from podfication 2018

Length: 00:12:32

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Spelling%20and%20Grammar/Who%20Gives%20an%20F%20About%20the%20Oxford%20Comma%20\(live\).mp3) (5.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Spelling%20and%20Grammar/Who%20Gives%20an%20F%20About%20the%20Oxford%20Comma%20\(live\).m4b) (5.8 MB) 

  


"Studio" recording

Length: 00:13:33

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Spelling%20and%20Grammar/Who%20Gives%20an%20F%20About%20the%20Oxford%20Comma.mp3) (10 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Spelling%20and%20Grammar/Who%20Gives%20an%20F%20About%20the%20Oxford%20Comma.m4b) (6.4 MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> The Live version was recorded at podfication 2018 (and strangely had less errors than the "studio" version).


End file.
